best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Thee Stallion
Megan Pete (Born in February 15, 1995 age 24) simply known as Megan Thee Stallion ( Pronounced Megan The Stallion ) is a rapper,singer and songwriter. She got very popular from releasing "Big Ole Freak". Early Life Pete was born and raised in South Park Houston, Texas. Her mother, Holly Thomas, rapped under the name Holly-Wood and would bring her daughter with her to recording sessions, instead of putting Pete in daycare. Pete and her mother eventually moved to Pearland, Texas, a suburb of Houston when she was 14 and lived there until she was 18. Megan Thee Stallion began writing her own raps at age 16. When she revealed to her mother that she wanted to rap, Holly required that Megan wait until she was 21 to pursue rapping as a career. Her mother, although impressed by her daughter‘s rapping skills, commented that her lyrics were too suggestive and "ratchet" for her young age. Once Pete began rapping, she continued writing sexual and "ratchet" lyrics. In 2013, a clip of Megan Pete (now "Megan Thee Stallion") went viral, where she was battling against male opponents in a "cypher" while a student at Prairie View A&M University. The viral video helped Pete gain a larger digital presence and following on social media. She has garnered fans by posting her freestyles on her Instagram since college. She refers to her fans as "hotties", and credits her hyperactive fan base for her early success. She adopted the stage name Megan Thee Stallion because she was referred to as a stallion during adolescence due to her height and beauty. She is 5'10". After taking time off school, she resumed her studies at Texas Southern University in health administration, where she is a third year student as of 2019. Megan also attended Pearland High School and graduated in 2013. Why She And Her Songs Rock #Her voice is very confident. #She can flow on a varity of beats. #She is one of the best female rappers. #Her beats are well produced. #She raps in a serious voice. #She is never off beat. #Her most recent single B.I.T.C.H. has good autotuned adlibs. #She sounds even better while she's singing. Bad Qualities # She has some bad songs like "Hot Girl Summer" and a few others. # She collaborated with bad artists like Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla $ign. # Some of her lyrics are about sex and they get a bit annoying. Discography Studio albums * Suga (2020) Mixtapes * Fever (2019) Extended plays * Make It Hot (2017) * Tina Snow (2018) Singles * Pull Up Late (2017) * Stalli (Freestyle) (2017) * Cocky AF (2018) * Big Ole Freak (2019) * Fire in the Booth, Pt.1 (2019) * Sex Talk (2019) * Talk (Remix) (with Khalid and Yo Gotti) (2019) * Realer (2019) * Hot Girl Summer (featuring Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla Sign) (2019) * All Dat (with Moneybagg Yo) (2019) * Ride or Die (with VickeeLo) (2019) * Diamonds (with Normani) (2020) * B.I.T.C.H (2020) Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Rappers Category:Artists Category:1995 Births Category:Decent artists